This invention relates to novel corrosion inhibitors for alkanolamine-gas treating systems.
Gases such as natural gas, flue gas and synthesis gas have been purified by the utilization of aqueous alkanolamine solutions for the absorption of acid gases such as CO.sub.2, H.sub.2 S and COS contained in the gas stream. Ordinarily, a 5 per cent to 30 per cent alkanolamine solution (e.g., a monoethanolamine solution) flows counter current to the gas stream in an absorption column in order to remove the acid gases. An advantage of such a system is that the process is a continuous cyclic one and the reaction can thus be reversed at higher temperatures in order to liberate the acid gases from the solution.
When steel parts or components are used in such a system, it has been found that both general and local corrosive attack can occur. This is a particular problem in reboilers and heat exchangers where the steel is exposed to a hot, protonated alkanolamine solution. A heat transferring metal surface appears to be especially vulnerable. Previous investigation by others have revealed that under certain conditions corrosive products such as aminoacetic, glycolic, oxalic and formic acids were formed. The monoethanolamine salts of these acids present the possibility of increased attack upon ferrous metals. Furthermore, the carbonate salt of monoethanolamine can be converted to additional products such as N(2-hydroxyethyl) ethylenediamine which has been found to increase corrosivity towards steel, particularly under heat transfer conditions.
There are various alternatives available in order to decrease corrosion rates, among them (1) the provision of a side-stream reclaimer to remove corrosive degradation products, (2) the employment of more corrosive resistant construction materials, (3) greater control of the process conditions and (4) the inclusion of corrosion inhibitors. From both cost and efficiency standpoints, the last alternative is preferred. However, certain corrosion inhibitors indicated to be effective have not gained industrywide acceptance possibly because of an inability to provide continuing protection in certain respects.